


Anything For Her

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: psychoCharacter: Normal BatesRelationship: Norman bates/readerRequest: Norman bates – the reader has known him for a long time and knows his moms dead but shes just as crazy as norman. Friends at first then norman gets jelous because someone hits on the reader and he kind of losses it.





	

You sat at the front desk, a book open in front of you.   
No one had been through in a few days and you were bored. Normally, you tried to keep busy wih tidying but you had done it all. There was nothing else to do but read.   
You heard someone walking down the stairs and knew who it was.   
“Norman.” You half called him, half sung as he came into view. You saw his face light up at seeing you which only made you smile more at him as you stood up and leaned on the desk.   
“[y/n], I brought you a cup of tea.” As he spoke, he stuttered slightly which made you blush slightly. Sometimes, he was so shy around you and others, he was confident. You liked the contrast of it.   
Having known him for many many years, you had come to care for him deeply. He was so sweet to you and always went out of his way to make sure you were happy.   
When you had moved into the hotel with him and his mother as a child, she had instantly dotted on you and cared for you which made Norman care for you.   
You knew what had happened to her. You knew what Norman had done but you didn’t care. You wanted him to be happy and if this was the way, then you would back him up. He was your rock, your everything.   
“Thank you.” You smiled, taking the cup and sipping at the drink. “Perfect as always.” You giggled at the way he waited for you to confirm you liked it. This caused him to smile and walk around the desk.   
“Do we have any bookings?” He asked, looking over your paperwork and then to you.   
“No, not for another week.” You shook your head and placed the cup down on the desk, allowing it to cool down.   
“oh, business has been slow.” Norman said with a sigh, looking away from you as if he was embarrassed.   
“Yes, but I’ll pick up again soon.” You reached out and cupped his cheek, pulling his focus back to you. “I could make coupons again? Remember how much our sales increased? And we can see about maybe putting an advert in some papers.” You try to cheer him up, make him see that this place would succeed. Norman looks at you with a strange expression.   
“Why are you still here?” He suddenly asked, taking you by surprise. He had never really asked why you stayed by his side no matter what. Even before the killings. In fact, you helped him. You knew he was doubting himself and needed reassurance.  
“Because I care about you.” You spoke with a soft voice, your thumb caressing his cheek. You felt his hands landing on your sides, his hands shaking slightly.   
“[y/n]. There something I need to tell you.” Norman spoke with desperation in his voice, slightly shaking you as he spoke.   
But before he could continue, the front door swung open and a man walked in. He was about 6 foot tall, rather round and in his early 30s. You stepped away from Norman, not wanting to seem unprofessional because you knew how it would look to someone outside. The new man walked to the desk, ditching his bags at the front.   
“Good afternoon.” You smiled as Norman moved back, sitting in one of the chairs and scowling at the man who didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy staring at you.   
“afternoon, love.” He smirked at you, firing you a wink which made you slightly repulsed but you didn’t show it.   
“What can I help you with today?” You asked, sweetly.  
“Need a room for the night. If you’re full, I can just bunk with you.” His voice made you sick as he spoke. What sort of man said that to a woman he just met. Not only that, but someone who was working. But you gave a gently laugh, not wanting to lead him on.   
“Well, we have plenty of rooms. I’ll put you in room 103 on the first floor. Its £30 per person per night. That includes a full breakfast.” You said, smiling despite the fact that you wanted to run into Normans eyes and tell him to get rid of the man. But you needed the money. The man handed cash over and you gave him the room key.   
“so, you working here all night?” the man leaned against the desk, making you extremely uncomfortable. You pushed yourself back, glancing at Norman. He was gripping the sides of the chair, his knuckles turning white.   
“I really don’t see how that’s any of your business.” You state, turning back to the man.   
“I don’t see a ring on a finger.”   
You suddenly regretted letting him stay and Norman wasn’t rushing to your aid.   
You heard Norman move from his seat and as he passed you, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.   
You turned and started to walk into the back office, aiming to put a door between you and this man.   
“Nice ass.” He sneered.   
That was it.  
You turned, ready to scream at him but Norman was too quick. He drew a gun from the desk draw and aimed it at the man. You noticed he was standing protectively in front of him.   
“Never speak to her like that.” Norman growled as the mans eyes widened.   
“What are you doing, you freak!” He screamed, the fear obvious in his eyes. Before Norman could reply, you storm up behind him and stood at his side.  
“Don’t call him a freak!” You snarled, taking Normans free hand. “Kill him. Please. For me?” You asked Norman, earing a smile from your old friend.   
“You gonna let this bitch control you.” He tried to ‘reason’ with Norman who just smiled at him.   
“Anything for her.” He spoke with such a loving nature as he pulled the trigger.   
There was a loud bang and the man fell to the floor. Norman had managed to plant a bullet right between his eyes, killing him instantly. You giggled, bouncing on the balls of your feet and jumping up to wrap your arms around his neck.   
“Thank you.” You kissed his neck as he threw the gun on the desk and wrapped his arms around your waist.   
“Anything for you.” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, making you smile lightly. He was so soft and yet so protective. As you thought, you remembered he wanted to tell you something.   
“What were you saying earlier?” You asked, staying in his arms. You saw his cheeks dust with a red blush.   
“Y-yeah. I-I just wanted you to know how much I care about you. How much I… I love you.” He ducked his head, avoiding your eyes. Little did he know how happy his words made you. You ducked your own head down but before he could say anything, you pressed your lips against his in a sweet kiss. You could feel how fast his heart was beating and how badly he was shaking but when your lips met his, he stiffened then relaxed to kiss you back.   
pulling back, you smiled up at him.   
“I love you too.” You spoke the words you had been thinking for many years.   
Norman lifted you up and swung you around, the happiness and joy obvious on his face before pulling you into hug.  
You both knew you would have to hid that body as soon as possible, but you were more than happy just staying in his arms for this moment. You looked up to see he was still staring at the body.   
“Anything for her.” He mumbled, more to himself than to you.


End file.
